As Time Passes
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: The sequel to Unexpected Reunion. Just a story about Yuki and Shuichi's life married with children, and dealing with the fact they have two gay married parents who are famous. Mostly humor, maybe a little angst or drama. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel of Unexpected Reunion, As Time Passes! This is just a bunch of stories about Yuki and Shuichi's marriage with 4 kids. Daisuke, of course, is 15, Rika and Shin are twins both 12, and Senichi who is six. This fic is just mostly humor, might be some angst and drama, but only a smidgen.

I'm working on my next chapter for Love or Money and it will be out soon. I want to get started on the next chapter for College Years first. It's been forever since I update that story. Plus school is going to unfortunately be starting on Tuesday. But it will get done for all those who are waiting, hopefully by next week.

Oh and one of the changes I made is that the kids weren't adopted but Maiko was a segregated mother for them. It just didn't feel right to have the kids completely different from their parents.

**Before you read:** Tou-chan is Shuichi and Tou-san is Yuki. Also Daddy is Shuichi and Dad or Pops is Yuki. Just so it's clear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor do I get money for writing this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!!" screamed a twelve year-old girl. She had strawberry pink hair and hazel eyes. She also had a very angry expression on her face.

"Daddy!!!" she screamed again.

"He is with Yuki in his study, Rika" said Daisuke. It's been ten years since his mother death. He is fully over it, but still thinks of her form time to time. Most people say he looks like the smaller version of his dad when he was younger. He had his eyes, his face shape, his little build, the only thing he didn't have was his hair. Now he is fifteen years-old looking more and more like Shuichi, but the personality a little more different. Okay very different. Shuichi was still child like, while Daisuke is more mature. Kind of Yuki like. None the less Daisuke love his Dad. He also loved his new brothers and sister. They were a handful but he still cared.

Rika pushed Daisuke out of the way towards her dad's study. She slammed the door open to find both her fathers talking about boring things like the house payment and bills.

"Daddy!! I called you like a hundred times!" she whined.

"What is it Rika?" Shuichi asked his daughter.

"You promised to take me shopping for new clothes. The party is tomorrow and I need something nice to wear." she said.

"Rika you have more clothes then your Tou-chan, do you really need more?" Yuki asked his daughter. Yuki has changed a great amount since their marriage. He has become nicer and not once did he kick Shuichi out. Sure maybe once in a while he had to sleep on the couch, but they still loved each other and were together. They even had kids together. They had sex less often but he never regrets having anyone of them. Well, sometimes.

"I do not! And I wore all of those clothes. You can't wear any clothes you already wore to a party." she argued back. "Please Tou-chan, you promised." she pouted and gave Shuichi her cute eyes.

"Please Yuki! Just one outfit?" Shuichi gave Yuki the same eyes.

"Argh...fine! Just one outfit. That's it. Then no more clothes for a while." Yuki gave up. He swears those eyes must be something that people with Shindo genetics can do. He bets it's a special secret weapon that they have.

"Yay!" they both shouted.

"What about your brother? Is he going?" Yuki asked.

"You mean Shin? Yeah. Should I ask him if he wants to buy something?" Rika replied.

"Yeah go ahead. We'll leave in about forty-five minutes." Shuichi said.

Rika smiled and left the room.

"You spoil her too much." Yuki said.

"So what? She is my little girl." Shuichi said sitting on his husband's lap.

"Fine, but once she turns into a little spoiled princess can't say I didn't warn you." Yuki took off his glassed and wrapped his arms around Shuichi waist. Shuichi nuzzled Yuki's neck smelling the wonderful scent that is Yuki. He loved it when Yuki was sweet and romantic like this. It just makes all his hardships worth it. It was like a dream. Here is was with the man he loved most and the even had three kids together, and one of his own. And he loved each one of them.

Ding...dong...

"Damn." Yuki muttered. He hated when he got interrupted. It has been so long since he and Shuichi had any kind of physical contact. It was driving him crazy. There was only so much a man can take.

He lifted Shuichi up and put him down on the floor. Yuki went down stairs to go answer the door. He honestly doesn't know why Shuichi needed such a big house. Something about the kids needed space to grow up proper. He spoiled the kids to damn much.

Yuki put on a scowl when he answered the door. He just wanted to yell at the person who ruined his moment.

"Hey Mr. Yuki! Is Daisuke here?" Yuki inwardly groaned it was Daisuke damn friends, Saki and Tai. Saki he didn't mind much, he was quiet and look like he had some common sense. However Tai had a big mouth, and a wondering eye. It was no secret that he had a crush on Shuichi. Everyone knew. Well except Shuichi and Senichi. But Senchi is too little and Shuichi is just an idiot.

"No good-bye." Yuki was about to shut the door in their faces when Shuichi came down stairs.

"Yuki don't be mean to Daisuke's friends!" Shuichi shouted.

Before Yuki knew what hit him, the door flew open and the not so welcome guest made his way into his home.

"Mr.Shindo it's so nice to see to see you again. We really got to see each other more often. And I heard your new song! It was so amazing. You're as good Nittle Grasper!" Tai exclaimed to his idol. Tai went to the same school as Daisuke. He is 16 years-old and has black hair with pink streaks. His parents wouldn't let him dye his whole head pink to make him look like his idol. It was no secert to people who knew Tai that he had loved Shuichi Shindo from Bad Luck. He even has a Shuichi shrine. And once yuki could have sworen he saw the little horn dog sneaking into Shuichi's underwear drawer. Despite Tai's Shuichi obession he was actually a normal guy.

"Thanks so much! It's so nice to hear from the fans. And please call me Shuichi! Mr.Shindo makes me sound so old."

"Really!?" Tai took his idols hand into his. "That makes me so happy-" but before he could finish Saki took Tai by the ear and dragged him away from the man that he worship.

"Thanks for letting us in. We know the way to Daisuke room, so we'll just show ourselves in." He continued to drag Tai by the ear. Saki also went to the same high school as Daisuke. He has dyed blonde hair. He was the normal one out of the group. He also had more common sense then Tai. Only a blind men couldn't see the death glares Yuki was giving Tai at the moment.

"Hey Saki! What are you doing?"

"Any more from you and Mr.Yuki would have you lying dead in a ditch." Saki said loud enough for only Tai to hear. "I wouldn't blame him anyway. Do you not get the fact that Shindo-san is married?"

"Hmph. You'll see! One day!" Tai said trumphantly. That was until Saki grabbed him again by the ear and dragged him along the carpet to Daisuke's room.

"Damn kid." Yuki said to himself once they were out of sight. He swears one of these days this kid was going to get it.

"Oh Yuki be nice." Shuichi said as he grabbed his husband's waist and nuzzled his husband's chest.

"What ever." Yuki embraced him again. "You know Shuichi, I finished my next book. So now I have a lot of free time." Yuki smiled suggestively.

"Oh really? So what do you think we should do with all your free time" Shuichi smiled getting the hint.

"Hmm..."Yuki pretended to think. "How about I take you upstairs and have my way with you?" Yuki whispered huskily in his ear.

"That sounds nice." Shuichi whispered back.

They're lips got closer and closer. Just inches away till...

"Daddy! We're ready!"

"Kuso! Am I not allowed to have sex with my husband?" Yuki muttered, as Rika and Shin came down the stairs, not noticing the little boy right behind him.

"Umm Yuki." Shuichi pointed downward right behind Yuki.

"What?" Yuki looked toward where Shuichi was pointing to see their little six-year-old Senichi standing right behind him. Senichi had blonde hair and eyes like Yuki. But he had the same cute childish face like Shuichi.

"Dad, what's sex?" Senichi asked making both of his fathers' faces red.

"Ummm...well...you see, Shuichi help me." he looked at his husband who was making his way toward the door.

"Sorry! I love to help you out honey but I gotta take these kids shopping. Rika, Shin let's go!"

"Coming" Shin shouted as they both came running down the stairs. Shin was Rika's twin, but they were fraternal twins. Shin had pink hair like his dad and hazel eyes like his father. He also had the same pale skin as Yuki, while Rika had more of a tawny color like Shuichi's.

"Let's go!" Shuichi shouted as he grabbed one of the car keys off of the rack and rushed out of the door with the kids.

"But-" Yuki was cut off when the door slammed.

"Dad! What's sex?" Senichi asked again a little more frustrated that no one was willing to give an answer.

Yuki was becoming more nervous. The last thing he wanted was to have the sex talk with Senichi. Especially this young. It was bad enough that he had to do it with Daisuke, seeing how Shuichi was busy with a tour. Coming up with the best way to drop the topic his asked

"How about a new toy?"

"YAY!" Senichi automatically forgetting what he was asking jumped around singing he was getting a new toy.

Sighing with a relief, Yuki made his way back into his bedroom. He was going to make sure that when Shuichi got back that he was going to have him in his bed writhing underneath him. He smirked at the idea and went upstairs to prepare for later tonight.

* * *

A/N: You liked it? I know it's short but the chapters will hopefully get longer, and you'll find out more about the characters too. Okay bye and tell me what you think! Oh also if you think Daisuke should have a boyfriend or a girlfriend? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of As Time Passes. I'm so glad that others really enjoyed the story. I just hope that I can keep the pace going. Anyway the votes are in and tallied Daisuke shall have a...(insert drum roll)...I'm not telling yet XP. But You'll find out soon. On with the story!

Oh and one more thing, I am a airhead! Because at first I was going to have everyone adopted I never thought about age. Someone had just pointed out that I made the twins one or two more years older then they should be. Please excuse for the story's sake. I didn't realize the mistake when I made it. Please forgive this baka of an author. I just don't feel like rearranging the whole story. Gomensai. I hope people keep reading though. Next time I'll make sure I get the time laps right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

"Yuki I home!" Shuichi entered the house. When he got in he saw the place was empty. The lights were off and everything was quiet. It was strange because ever since Daisuke came into his life it was nothing close to quiet. "Yuki? Daisuke? Senichi? Is anyone here? That's strange" Shuichi scratch his head. "Where could everyone be?" 

"You are finally here." he heard a familiar voice.

"Yuki!" Shuichi went to where he heard his husband's voice. He headed for the kitchen not expecting the surprise he got.

"Welcome home." Yuki said with a sexy smirk. He stood there in the middle of the kitchen with two glasses filled with wine and a table romantically set up for two. The candle eliminated Yuki's blonde hair making it look like pure gold, he was wearing black slacks and his favorite white shirt purposely unbutton showing off his well built chest. "Are you hungry?"

"Yuki? What's with all this?" Shuichi walked up and wrapped himself around his husband.

"I just want a little romantic evening with my husband." returning the embrace.

"But what about the kids?" Shuichi asked, snuggling into his chest.

"I convinced Daisuke to go to the movies and the mall, he also said he'll pick up the twins from the party on his way back,Senichi is sleeping soundly in his bedroom. It's just you and me." Yuki kissed Shuichi. He went deeper and deeper letting his tongue enter Shuichi moist cavern. Even after all these years Shuichi was still so shy when they kissed.

"Mmm...Yuki...let's take this up stairs." Shuichi whispered in his ear huskily.

Yuki just nodded and lifted Shuichi bridal style to their room.

* * *

"What movies should we see?" Saki asked. They were at the movies deciding which one to see, with a very sulky Tai. 

"Who cares! I should be waiting for my Shuichi to get home. Who knows what that perverted author is doing to him!" Tai shouted, as images of Yuki torturing Shuichi popped into his head.

"Would you stop talking about my dad like that! He is thirty-three years old! Plus he is married you perv!" yelled Daisuke. He hated when Tai got like this. He knew that people worship or loved his dad, but seeing it up close like this was creepy. And Tai, right now, was beyond the creepy point.

"But he doesn't look a day older then when he first started. And the pretty soon Yuki won't be a factor anymore." Tai laughed manically. Yep, defiantly beyond creepy.

"Whatever" Daisuke sighed. There was no way to get through him when he was in what he and Saki liked to call 'fanboy mode'.

As he went to go pay for the tickets Daisuke saw someone who always made his heart stop.

"Hey Daisuke what's the matter?" Saki asked. He followed Daisuke's gaze and his question was answered. "Oh. I see." Saki rolled his eyes.

"You see what!?" Tai butted in. "Oh...I get it" Tai nudged Daisuke in the ribs.

"Would you quit it!" Daisuke shouted.

"I don't see why don't you just ask her out? I mean you aren't bad looking. You are the spitting image of your dad. I mean if I wasn't with Shuichi I would be totally attracted to you! Just ask Kaori out."

Daisuke slapped his hand over Tai's big mouth.

"Shut up! You want everyone and their mother to hear you.?" Daisuke whispered.

But it was true. Daisuke had a crush on Kaori since he first laid eyes on her. She was so cute with her big brown eyes and long chestnut hair. And every curve in her body flowed perfectly with her every time she moved. He was captivated by her. He was totally in like with her. Ever since he first saw her in fifth grade. She was always so pretty and smart, and she had a great sense of humor. Unfortunately he didn't have his dad's courageousness when it came to admitting his feelings.

"I'm just saying. What do you think Saki?"

"I think that if we don't go in right now we'll miss the movie. I don't know what's the big deal over her anyway." he said sullenly, as he started walking into the movie without them.

"What's his problem?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. Hey Saki wait up" they ran after them.

* * *

"Mmmm...mmm" Senichi tossed in his sleep. He couldn't seem to go to bed. "Maybe I should go potty?" he lifted himself out of bed. He peeked outside of his door and took a deep breath. One thing he hated was going out of his room at night. He always heard strange noises and then he really couldn't sleep. No. Now isn't the time to be a baby. He was sick of Rika always making fun of him because of that. Puffing his chest out Senichi ran toward the bathroom. 

"Huff...huff...huff...I finally made it." Senichi let out a sigh of relief, as he reache dfor the bathroom door. But then he heard a faint sound coming form down the hall.

"Mmmm..." Senichi heard a noise coming through the hall. He felt a string of panic go through him. What if it was a monster?

"Ohhh...!" he heard again. It was coming from his parents room. It sounded like his Tou-chan. Was he hurt? This is horrible! He wanted to run and hide but his daddy was in trouble.

"Ahhh! Oh god!" he heard his tou-chan whimper. That was it! Taking one deep breath he ran for his parents bedroom.

"I'm coming Tou-chan! I'll save you from the monster!" Senichi ran for the door and slammed it open. But when he opened it he found his Tou-san on top of his crying Tou-chan. And they were both naked.

"Senichi!" Shuichi pushed Yuki off of him. "Yuki I thought you locked the door!" he yelled at his husband.

"I did! At least I thought I did." Yuki protested.

"Tou-san why were you hurting Tou-chan?" Senichi started to cry. "I thought you loved Daddy" he cried harder running toward his daddy, pushing his dad aside.

"It's okay Senichi. Tou-san wasn't hurting me. Much." him mummer the last part so Senichi couldn't hear.

"But you were crying." he whine in Shuichi's chest.

Yuki looked at his son and started to feel bad. Not only was he interrupted but now Senichi thought he was hurting Shuichi like some kind of criminal.

"Look Senichi I wasn't hurting your Tou-chan."

"You weren't?" Senichi asked confused.

"No he wasn't." Shuichi patted his head.

"Then what were you doing?"

Their faces both turned red.

"What were you doing!?" he asked again.

"We were...we were...-"

"Wrestling" Yuki interrupted.

"Wrestling?"

"Yeah. Umm...your tou-chan wanted to learn how to defend himself against fans. So I was teaching him some moves." Yuki quickly came up with. There was no way he was going to believe him though. That lie was just to dumb.

"Oh! Okay!" Senichi smiled cheerfully.

Then again he did have Shuichi's smarts.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Shuichi smiled at his son.

"Okay! Good night Tou-san! Good night Tou-chan!" he popped out of bed and went toward his room, leaving Yuki and Shuichi by themselves.

"I can't believe that just happened." Shuichi said.

"Neither can I. Now where was I?" Yuki moved in toward his husband.

"Yuki! I can't believe that you still want sex after that!" Shuichi pushed Yuki away.

"What do you mean! It's been weeks! I need a release!" Yuki yelled back.

"But what if he comes back in here!?" Shuichi took the blanket and covered himself.

"Quit it!" Yuki tried to remove the blanket. He succeeded and pinned Shuichi to the bed.

Against his own will Shuichi was becoming turned on by this. He never seen Yuki this forceful. Giving in to Yuki advances Shuichi wrapped his legs around Yuki feel his harden length against Yuki well sculpted abdomen.

"Yuki...please." Shuichi whimpered. He felt Yuki putting butterfly kisses on his neck making his way down. He stopped at Shuichi' hard nipple and gave it a good bite. "Oh!" Shuichi yelled.

"Shhh...you don't want to have Senichi coming in here again." Yuki whispered.

Shuichi shook his head and tried to keep his voice to a minimum, but it was easier said then done. He felt himself about to come as he felt Yuki hands travel up his thighs to the area where they were needed most. He then felt Yuki hands gentle caress his inner thighs making him even more needy.

"Please, Yuki. Just take me." Shuichi cried.

"Not yet my dear."

Yuki then took Shuichi member and started to taunt it. He stroked it slowly before picking up the pace feeling Shuichi's pre-cum slip out. He loved this. He loved having Shuichi under him squirming and begging to be taken. He loved how he was still so shy and submissive. No one else could ever do. Taking in the sight before him, Yuki took in all of Shuichi into his mouth.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried. He tried to push in further but Yuki kept him pinned down. "Please. Yuki!"

Yuki started to bob his head up and down Shuichi shaft and expertly caressing his length with his tongue. His then took one hand from Shuichi waist and started to massage his swollen balls making his lover begged even more.

"Please! Yuki! More!" Shuichi shouted. Just a little more. He was almost there. He felt his stomach about to burst. "Yuki. I'm going to come!"

He was there. He felt it. He was just about to come when...

"Dad! I'm home with the twins! Dad! Where are you!" he heard Daisuke yell. He then heard his kids coming into the house heading up stairs.

"Damn it!" Yuki got from Shuichi and put on his robe. But before Shuichi could stop him the door slammed open.

"Tou-san! Tou-chan! We're back! And we had so much fun! Don't you want to hear everything that happened!?" Rika burst in the door, along with Shin.

Yuki got up from the bed and headed for his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath." he went toward it as he swore to himself.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Rika as she climb onto her parents bed.

"Nothing dear." Shuichi force a smile, but inside he was crying for the release he so wanted but never got. He saw Daisuke stand from behind the door with a odd smile.

Daisuke stood from behind the door. When he saw his Dad laying nude in the bed and an angry Yuki he knew he interrupted. Trying to control his urge to laugh he just watch his father struggle.

"Sorry. Did I come at a bad time?" Daisuke smirked.

"You have no idea." Shuichi sighed.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Sorry for the corny sex scene or whatever that was. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you want me to continue! Bye! 

Oh also if anyone is interested I am looking for a beta. Please tell me if you want to volunteer!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: La Li Ho! Welcome everyone to the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Warning There will be a little homophobeia from an arrogant little fourteen year old and bad language from his mouth there for this chapter is rated M. well I hope you all enjoy!

Disclamier: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

"Everyone, get up!!" shouted Yuki from the intercom, waking up everyone in the house. Ignoring the complaints, Yuki went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, but surprisingly, he found his daughter already in there making food.

"Hey Dad." She smiled happily as she went to the fridge and pulled out some ingredients.

"What are these for?" Yuki asked, as he watched his daughter make a lunchbox.

"I am making a nice lunch for Saki." she said happily.

Yuki rolled his eyes as he watched his daughter prepare a lunch for Saki. He went over to where she was making eggs and pancakes and started to make himself a plate.

"No Dad!" She smack his hand away. "Those are for Saki too!" she scorned at him.

"What about me?! I am you father!"

"I know! But I need to do this right if I am ever to become Saki's wife! This is bridal training." Yuki sighed as he went to go make himself some coffee. His daughter obsession with the older boy was on the bounds of scary.

"Hey Pop!" shouted Shin, coming downstairs. "What smells so good?" he said, reaching for a pancake only to have the same fate as Yuki.

"Don't touch! They are for Saki!" she yelled at him.

"Oh. They are for your boyfriend." Shin smiled and started to make kissing faces.

"Shut up! He my not be now, but someday he and I are going to get married." she said dreamingly. She was so lost in her daydream that she didn't notice someone come up and take a pancake from the batch. "Hey!" she shouted when she finally noticed.

"Be quiet." Daisuke rubbed his offended ear. "Besides why would Saki want you when he can have practically any girl he wants?" Daisuke teased.

"Shut up!" Rika huffed then took the pancake out of his mouth. "And keep your germs away from me and my food!"

"Whatever" he said as he poured cereal in a bowl. For some reason it always bugged him when Rika talked like that about Saki. He never got why, so he just chose to ignore it.

_Ding...dong  
_

"I'll get it!" Daisuke shouted, as he headed for the door. When he opened he found Saki and Tai, like every morning. "Hey guys. Come in."

"Morning." they said in unison as they walked in. They walked into the kitchen but as soon as they got in, they met with a horrible shriek.

"Eeek! Saki!!" Rika screamed as she ran into the man of her dreams and took him into a big hug. "I didn't know you came over yesterday. If I knew, I would have stayed home with you." She hugged tighter.

"Hehe" he laughed nervously, as he tried to get from the girl's grip. "That's sweet of you."

"Isn't it!? I also made you some breakfast and lunch!" She ran over to the food she prepared and presented it to him.

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched Rika's attempt to win Saki over.

Saki sighed and accepted the food. He hated when girls hit on him. "Thanks." He patted her head.

"Hey where's my food!?" yelled Tai.

"Put a lid on it fungus face." Rika glared at the person who interrupted their moment together. It's been her dream to marry Saki, if not, she would settle for a date. He was just so perfect. To the well built body that looked like it was built out of marble, those beautiful dark brown eyes, and that gorgeous hair. Her heart fluttered just thinking about it. And her whole moment was ruined by that damn fanboy!

Seeing how his sister was about to murder Tai, Daisuke took a hold of him and Saki and rushed them out of the door, away from Rika's wrath.

"See ya later Yuki!" Daisuke shouted as he and his friends made their exit.

"You really are a lunatic," stated Shin as he took a bite out of the pancake Saki left behind.

"Shut up! You are just jealous! I at least can get a boy to notice me. Let's see a girl cook for you!"

"I wouldn't want a crazed lunatic girl like you making my lunch! Besides I get plenty of girls looking my way!"

"Probably because she's looking at your freak head!"

"Like you should talk, blondie!" Shin gritted his teeth.

Before an argument could break out, Yuki interfered. "Both of you shut up and go to school. Now." Yuki glared at his-pain-in-the-ass kids.

Both kids obeyed and grab their lunches and jackets. They then went and kissed their dad good-bye.

"Bye Tou-san."

"Bye Pops!"

They shouted out the door, leaving Yuki by himself. Yuki stared at the mess his daughter made. Sighing, Yuki started to straighten things up. To tell the truth, he felt bad for Saki. Being the object of affection of someone of Shindou blood wasn't the easiest thing to handle. He knew from personal experience. Laughing to himself, Yuki sat down with his coffee and enjoyed the silence that was presented to him.

"Dad!!!" shouted a squeaky loud voice.

"What is it, Senichi?" Yuki headed for Senichi's room.

When he walked in, he saw his son lying on the floor, tangled up in his clothes.

"Tou-san, help me. I tried to dress myself this morning, and I just ended up getting confuse." Senichi whined.

Yuki smiled to himself. He couldn't help it. He couldn't believe how much of Shuichi was in their son. Taking pity on the boy, he helped Senichi up and get dressed.

"Thanks, Tou-san," he shouted.

Then they both headed downstairs and waited until Senichi's ride to school came. Once the car-pull showed up, Yuki was once again left by himself in sweet silence.

"YUKI!!" yelled his husband. "Yuki, why didn't you wake me up!?" Shuichi screamed, putting on his pants while coming down the stairs.

"I don't think it's my job. Besides, I woke everyone up earlier, is it my fault you didn't hear?" Yuki smiled at him.

Shuichi just 'hmph'ed and kissed his husband good-bye before K came in and destroyed their home.

"Bye Yuki I love you!" Shuichi shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed him back. He waved as Shuichi left them house, leaving him once again by himself. "Finally," he sighed.

* * *

"I seriously can't believe Rika. I'm sorry Saki." Daisuke apologized to Saki. 

"It's okay." Saki smiled.

Daisuke just smiled back at him.They all walked to school, laughing and joking around.

"Um, excuse me?" said someone from behind. When they all turned around, they saw a cute freshmen girl, looking flustered. "Can I talk you, Saki?" she asked, almost inaudible.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later." he said as he walked over to the flushing girl.

"What do you think she wants?" Daisuke asked. He couldn't explain, but something inside of him was bugging him.

"Let's follow." Tai grinned. He looked over to Daisuke with a sneaky look on his face.

"But that wouldn't be right-"

Tai took Daisuke by the arm and dragged him to where Saki and that girl were heading towards.

"Daisuke, if you do everything by what's right and what's not right, you'll never get anywhere! Now let's go! I know that you are curious about what's going between Saki and that girl." Tai leered.

"What do you mean!?" Daisuke got all flustered.

"Nothing." Tai sighed.

They kept on walking until they met up with Saki and the pink face girl. They crept silently behind the bushes making sure that Saki and her didn't see them. They crept a little closer so that they can here their conversation.

"Here this is for you," cried the girl as she handed him a pink letter sealed with a heart. "My name is Minami and I admired you for a really long time. Please be my boyfriend!" she shouted, face even more red than a strawberry.

"I am sorry, but I can't accept your letter." Saki politely drew her hand away.

"But, but why!?" she pressed.

From behind the bushes, Daisuke and Tai watched as the girl was being rejected by their good friend. Daisuke couldn't believe that Saki was rejecting such a cute girl. Doesn't he know how lucky he was to have so many girls chase after him? What he wouldn't do to have a girl stand before him to confess her love. Preferably, Kaori. But something inside of him felt relieved that this girl was rejected by Saki.

He just couldn't explain it.

"Please don't make this hard." Saki tried to reason with her.

"NO! Do you know how much it took for me to even face you! I want to know why." She started to cry.

Daisuke and Tai watched as she ran up to Saki, wrapping her arms around him, crying. For some reason, Daisuke heart leapt.

"Because, there is someone I already care for. Therefore, I can't be with you." Saki removed her from his waist.

"I don't get it! Who is it! Tell me who she is!" she shouted.

Saki just turned away, heading back to school. Because his back was turned, he didn't notice she was about to chase after him but ended up tripping on a stick and landing in the bush Tai and Daisuke were coincidentally in.Daisuke and Tai just nervously laughed as the popped up from the bushes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Saki's eyes narrowed.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay, right Daisuke?" Tai elbowed him in the ribs.

"Right." Daisuke said immediately.

"Whatever." Saki sighed. "Let's go to school."

Tai and Daisuke followed after Saki who was a couple feet ahead of them as they left a confused girl behind.

"So Saki, why did you reject her? She was cute." Tai smacked him on theback.

"Well if you were eavesdropping correctly, you would have heard that I am already interested in someone and she isn't the one."

"So who is it?" Daisuke came from behind. He stared up at Saki with his big purple eyes. Staring directly into Saki's, making him blush. His gaze was just so intense. He didn't know why but it sent shivers down his spine.

"I'll tell you who it is someday." Saki smiled. He then took Daisuke's face in his hands and brushed his jet black hair out of his face, making the teen even redder.

"Hey!! Why am I being ignored!?" Tai interrupted.

Daisuke just pushed himself away from Saki, trying to gain his composer. He didn't know why but his heart was beating so fast.

* * *

"Good morning Shuichi!" shouted K. 

Shuichi walked into the studio with gun pointing at his forehead. Hiro was tuning his guitar and Suguru was writing the beat to their next song while Sakano was in the corner trying to hang himself.

"Can you please tell me why you are late today?" K brushed his finger on the trigger.

"I was planning Daisuke party last night!! Wahhh...I'm sorry. It won't happen again!" Shuichi panicked.

Hiro came from behind the two and pushed K's gun from Shuichi. "Oh yeah. His birthday is in a couple of days. I still can't believe it's been almost ten years since then."

"Neither can I. This year I want to make this the best birthday for Daisuke. He usually tries to avoid his birthday because of Keiko." Shuichi said sadly. He still remembered what it was like to walk into the kitchen and see Keiko on the floor. It must have been even harder on Daisuke. Usually Daisuke, on his birthday, likes to just ignore it. But not this year! This year Shuichi was determined to make this the best birthday ever for Daisuke.

"So what exactly are you planning?" ask Suguru.

"Well, just a surprise party. He isn't expecting anything. Yesterday, I was up making the invitations. You won't believe how many people that kid knows. Plus I was thinking of inviting Yuki's dad." Shuichi said sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? I thought you said that Yuki's dad hates your guts." Hiro laughed.

"He does. In fact, I think he despises me. But maybe, he'll like the kids and get to know the family more." Shuichi tried to reason his action. It was true though. Father Uesugi despised him with a passion. Ever since Yuki and he got married, Tatsuha said that his father was praying for them to get a divorce. But even if he didn't like Shuichi, he should at least get to know his grandchildren. It was only right.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Suguru questioned. "It might turn into a disaster. Usually everything you do turns into a disaster."

"I know! But this time everything will be perfect! Even if I can't get him to like me, he should at least like his grandkids!"

"Good luck to you then," said K. "I, for one, can't wait to see how this turns out." He took out his hanky and started to polish his gun.

* * *

"Yo ho! Aniki!" shouted Tatsuha, as he entered his brother's house. 

Yuki, hearing his annoying ass brother, got up from his quiet sanctuary to go kick his brother out of his house. Seriously, doesn't this count as breaking and entering?

"What they hell do you want?" Yuki came down the stairs.

"Ouch. Someone is grouchy today. What happen? Had a bad night?" Tatsuha laughed.

Yuki took out a cigarette and remembered last night and how he and Shuichi were interrupted. Twice! Did he do something for God to hate him?

"Yeah. Senichi thought I was trying to hurt Shuichi, when we were having sex. Then we got interrupted again but the other brats."

"Hahaha!" Tatsuha was laughing so hard that his stomach was hurting. It was hard to imagine his brother, play-boy extraordinaire, being sexless. Kami-sama was this hilarious! "So you aren't getting any, are you?" Tatsuha wiped a tear from his eye.

"No!" Yuki said getting irritated. Wasn't it bad enough he and Shuichi weren't doing anything, now he had this little bastard rubbing it in his face? "And if you are just going to laugh about it, get out of my house."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I am done now. But I think I may have a solution to your problem." Tatsuha smiled.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You and Shuichi need to go on vacation. Just they two of you. I will watch the little ones for you." Tatsuha offered.

"That isn't actually a bad idea. But there is one problem." Yuki said.

"What is that dear Aniki?"

"You offering to help by babysitting. You want something." Yuki said smartly as he watched Tatsuha squirm. "So spit it out."

"Well, Ryuichi is having a concert and will be out of town for a while. I need a place to stay for about a week."

"You know what, I am too sex deprived to even decline. Fine, you can stay here. As long as Shuichi doesn't find out. I don't think he will trust you babysitting after what happened last time." Yuki smirked.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry? How was I supposed to know I left the keys in the car! And that those little monsters you call Shin and Rika were in there where they could turn the ignition on and drive it!"

"Let's not forget that you were past out drunk too."

"Sorry! So do we have a deal?"

"Deal. But don't touch anything! And if I find one tattoo on Senichi's body you are dead!"

* * *

_Ring ring_

The school bell rung. Everyone got their things and started to make their way out of the school.

"I can't believe I failed the test!" shouted a certain fanboy.

"Haha...it's your own fault. Maybe if you spent more time studying then watching Bad Luck music videos you would pass." laughed Daisuke.

"Shut up! It's not fair! You always pass with flying colors! And you don't even have to study. Life is not fair." Tai cried. "My mother is going to kill me! She even threatened that if I don't pass, she'll take my Shuichi shrine away! But at least I am not alone! I am sure Saki is with me!" Tai put his arm around Saki's shoulder.

"Don't lump me with you." Saki showed Tai his test paper. It was a 92.

"How the hell did you pass! Pretty boys aren't supposed to be smart!" Tai whined.

"Shut up. Loser." Saki smiled. He wondered why he even hung out with Tai some times.

"No I will not! My Shuichi shrine is about to be taken away!"

"Will you stop!? I told you not to keep mentioning that you have a shrine dedicated to my dad!" Daisuke yelled. Daisuke walked forward until he saw the object of his affection staring at him and smiling. He froze in hisspot as she walked up to him.

"Hi Daisuke!" She waved.

Daisuke was frozen in place while Saki and Tai watched with wide eyes.

"Hi Kaori." He broke out of his trance and waved.

"Umm...I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me," she questioned, looking to the ground.

"No way!" Daisuke shouted.

"Alright I understand." she turned around to walk away. Seeig her walking away Daisuke finally gained his composer.

"No! That isn't what I meant. I meant like no way, like I can't believe that you are asking me. I mean I would love to go out with you!" Daisuke got out in one breath. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He can't believe the girl of his dreams was asking him out.

"Really!? That's great! I will see you Saturday. Bye" She waved and left.

As soon as she was out of sight Daisuke did something he never thought he would do in public.

"I AM SO HAPPY!" he shouted out loud with all of his might. People were staring at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care, this was the happiest day of his life.

Meanwhile a certain someone wasn't as happy.

"Congratulation! About time!" Tai exclaimed as he put his arm around Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke turned around to see Saki looking a little gloomy.

"Hey what's the ma-"

"Hey isn't that your sister and brother over there fighting?" Saki pointed out. Daisuke turned to where Saki was pointing to and indeed he saw Rika and Shin in the middle of the crowd fighting with what seemed to be their peers.

"Let's go and see what's going on!" Daisuke and Tai yelled as they ran up to the crowd. As the got closer, they saw Rika and Shin arguing with two of their classmates.

"I dare you to say it again! I will punch your lights out!" shouted Rika. She was beyond furious. Words couldn't explain how angry she was right now.

"You heard what my sister said!" Shin bit back. He was pretty much in the same mood Rika was in. Usually he was a pretty easy going person, hard to get angry. But now he was angry. And he was ready to punch this arrogant boy in front of him. In fact...

_Punch!_

"You little faggot!" the boy fumed, holding his nose. "But hey, what can you expect from a guy who was raised in a house with no morals. I mean having faggots as fathers, you were raised with no manners or morals." The boy laughed despite the pain in his face.

Rika and Shin were livid. The last bit of common sense was leaving Shin right now.

"How dare you say that about our fathers!? They raised us right! If anyone was raised with no manners or morals it was you, you homophobic bastard!" Rika yelled.

The boy went to go after Rika but he felt someone latch on to his arm.

"Who the hell do you think you- Ouch! Damn it! Stop twisting my arm!" the boy shouted.

Daisuke was on the other side gripping Rika, while Tai got a hold of the ready to kick ass Shin.

"I think it's time to calm down, Rika." Daisuke tried to reason.

"That's enough, wild man." Tai tried to cool him off.

"I think you did enough. Go home, little boy." Saki let go of the kid's arm and threw him to the ground. Too afraid, the kid did just what he was told to do. "Everyone go home. There is nothing more to see here." Saki announced.

Everyone went 'awe' before they went on their way.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Daisuke said.

"He started it!" Rika and Shin shouted together.

"Alright, alright. Just explain to us what happened." Saki trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"Well it happened like this." Rika started. "That boy, Ryoichi, asked me out. I refused him. He got mad and started to say some bull shit about how I am probably more interested in girl because that the kind of house thatI grew up in."

"Then I got involved because he started to start rumors about Rika being with other girls. The he stared to make fun of our whole household saying how we're nothing but a bunch of gays that have no morals or good up bringing. He said a bunch of other bull but I just don't want to repeat it." Shin gritted his teeth.

"What an asshole!" Saki , Tai, and Daisuke said.

"You see! We didn't do anything! Shin was just trying to protect me and our family! That guy started it all! Please don't tell Tou-chan and Tou-san! I don't want them to worry! We will handle this own our own." Rika started to cry.

Sighing, Daisuke patted her head. " I won't. But if anything happens tell us"

"Thanks. I just want to handle this own my own. I don't want to let this get to me and have Dad and Daddy worry."

"Neither do I" Shin started to calm down anger almost depleted.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home."

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I hope you did! Much thanks to my beta Dray-kun. Please review if you want me to continue! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello minna-san!! I know it's been a very long time, I hope you guys can forgive me. I am trying to keep up with everything. I will try to fit in everything. Well, spring break is coming up soon so I will have a lot of time so I will hopefully update all three stories in that time. I am not making any promises. Oh and thanks to those who review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

To say Daisuke was nervous would be the understatement of the century. He was down right shaking in his boots. His palms were sweaty and he was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking about what he should do for his up coming date. 

"Dude, would you chill out? You're giving me a headache," said an annoyed Tai.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't going out on a date with the person you were crushing on since you were little."

"No, but if all things go as planned in the future, me and Shuichi Shindou should be going out and on a date soon," Tai teased. He quickly ducked from the pillow Daisuke threw at him. He knew that saying things like that would annoy him, so he did it on purpose for him to cool down and just forget about his date. "What's the big deal anyway? If you ask me, she isn't all that pretty anyway."

"Sure. Having almost all the male student body drool after you, having been elected Junior Ms. Tokyo (1), and being voted Ms. Spring Fling at our school dance show, shows that a lot of people disagree."

"Look, I am just saying she never paid any attention to you before. Why now would she talk to you now?"

"I thought you wanted me to get someone. Now you're saying the person I am with is no good? How many times did you say to go talk to her or something? Would you make up your mind already?" Daisuke said a little bit angry.

"Don't get me wrong. I am glad that you are finally getting a date, but it's just not who I expected."

"And who were you thinking I should be going out with?"

Sighing, Tai gave up. Daisuke was too innocent and too dense for his own good. (Sound like anyone we know : D ) Of course being the romance man that Tai was, he knew of Daisuke feelings for Saki. Now if only a certain black haired boy could figure that out for himself. Tai tried to give him subtle hints, but Daisuke being Daisuke never got it. Saki however was a different case. He knew of his feelings but never made a move. Tai always wondered what Saki was waiting for. That's why he always tried to get Daisuke to talk about Kaori or talk Daisuke into making a move on her. Maybe Saki would get jealous and finally say something. Too bad that plan didn't work. And they call Tai the dumb one!

"Hey, do you know where Saki is at? He said he would be here to help prepare for our date," Daisuke asked with a smidgen of worry in his voice. Saki was always there for Daisuke when he needed him. Daisuke always felt a strange comfort when Saki was near. Like nothing could go wrong. It was a weird but nice feeling.

"Yeah. He called me earlier. He said he couldn't make it and to tell you he is sorry."

"Oh." Daisuke try to hide the hurt in his voice. "Did he said why?"

"Something about his brother and helping him out with practice. He said he hopes you understand."

"Yeah. Sure. Family is family." Daisuke replied, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice again. "

"Don't worry because I am here! Mr. Romance Master is here with anything you need help with!"

"Like I need your advice! You a romance loser!" Daisuke said laughing. "I rather get help with someone who has least been asked out on a date."

"What was that!? For your information, I've been asked out before! I just turned them all down for my Shuichi baby!"

Daisuke then pounced on Tai's back, strangling him.

"What did I tell you about saying that kinda stuff about my dad!? Do you want Yuki to hear you? His office is right next to my room. Do you know how possessive a Uesugi can get?" Daisuke joked.

Throwing Daisuke of his back, Tai replied, "Like what I said before Eiri Yuki won't be a factor anymore!"

Daisuke kicked Tai in the gut causing Tai to hit the floor before he put Tai in a head lock.

"Okay , okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Tai called.

Daisuke got off his back as the two caught their breath and relaxed.

"Hey, Tai?" Daisuke huffed.

"Hai?" Tai responded breathlessly.

"Do you know what's up with Saki lately. He's been acting a little different lately. Is there something bothering him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday he was definitely acting weird, but even before then, he's been acting more distant toward us. Or maybe it's just me?"

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you. So do you know?"

"Don't worry. If he wants to tell you, he will. There's nothing you can do. Saki is a big boy. He can take of himself. He doesn't need us to baby-sit him. All we need to do is be there for him when he needs us." Tai ruffled Daisuke's hair. "And don't worry. When the time comes, he'll tell you." He smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

He then looked at his watch and saw it was almost time for his date.

"Shoot! I have to go! Bye!" Daisuke ran out the door, and then came back three seconds later. "Oh and don't go into my dad's room like last time. Yuki already has a suspicion that you stole my dad's underwear once. You do it again and I can't control what happens to you!" He shut the door quickly as he heard Tai scream, 'You prick!'

* * *

Yuki looked at the room and made sure that everything was ready. The room was heavily scented with vanilla and strawberry. There was a trail of roses leading to the bed that was filled with rose petals. There was wine right next to the bed with whip cream, chocolate sauce, and strawberries also. There were candles lit everywhere, giving off an arousing smell. Then there was one Eiri Yuki. Dressed in black pants and a white shirt that was all unbutton, he was the most wonderful thing in the room. 

It was only six o'clock but Shuichi should be getting home early. The twins were at a sleepover, Senichi was with Tatsuha, and Daisuke was on a date. This time there will be no interruptions.

But unlike last time, this wasn't just to get sex. No. This seduction was to get Shuichi to go on a trip with him. Without the kids. Shuichi likes to go on trips, so you suggest one and he is already packed. Tell him he can't bring the kids, the trip is cancelled. He doesn't go on any trips without his kids, or without knowing their Tou-san was at home watching them.

Last trip Yuki and Shuichi took together was great, but when the came home and saw that Tatsuha threw a party with the kids there and let Daisuke have alcohol, letting the twins drive the car, and finally have a little, crying Senichi in the middle of the dance floor where he could easily get trampled on by the drunk adults dancing...well let's just say there wasn't anymore trips with only them again.

That was almost four and a half years ago. Yuki and Shuichi both needed this trip and a break. There was no way in hell that Yuki will take no for an answer. He needed this. Yuki then heard someone come up the stairs. Getting into position, Yuki was waiting for Shuichi to come in.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said opening the door. He had a rose in his hand from the trail he found leading from the stairs to the bedroom. When Shuichi opened the door, his eyes went wide. It was one of the most romantic things Yuki has ever done for him.

"Hello there Shuichi." Yuki smirked as he poured some wine into two cups for him and Shuichi before handing one to Shuichi. Smiling, Shuichi took it.

"So what did I do to deserve this?"

"For being the greatest husband." Yuki got closer to the smaller man and put his free hand around his waist.

"Okay. You want something."

'Damn.' Yuki thought. 'When did he get so smart? I need more sweet talk.'

"What more can I need? I got a good job, a loving husband, and four sweet kids that I love very much." Yuki said taking Shuichi's wine glass setting his and Shuichi's glass on the table so he can wrap both arms around him.

"Yuki, did you eat something strange today, or maybe the doctor put you on some new medication? You seem different." Shuichi asked, skeptical of Yuki.

"No. But now that you mention it, there is something I would like." Yuki said, nuzzling Shuichi's neck.

"Mmmm...?" Shuichi said lost in the sweet action of his lover. "And what is that? If it's sex, you had it the moment I walked into the bedroom door." Shuichi started to nip Yuki's ear.

Yuki was just about to forget what he was going to ask Shuichi and have sex right then and there. However, he knew what he had to do. He had to play hard to get to the point where Shuichi will beg. The more he denied, the more he can get Shuichi to do whatever he asked. So Yuki pulled away.

"I will tell you later, but first how about something to eat? I have one of your favorites." Yuki holding a strawberry in front of Shuichi. He then took the strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream. Shuichi watched as Yuki sucked the whipped cream off the strawberry before he slowly slid the strawberry into his mouth and back out again and then slowly nibble the tip. Shuichi felt himself becoming more aroused. And Yuki knew this. As innocent as Shuichi is, he was also as easily aroused. And Yuki knew this well.

"Yuki, I am really not in the mood for strawberries. I want something different." Shuichi hinted.

And Yuki was getting the hint.

"Well, we could. But there still the favor I want you to do for me." Yuki went over to Shuichi and went behind him. He then slid his arms tautly over Shuichi's midsection, purposely avoiding Shuichi's little tent in his pants.

"What is it?" Shuichi hitched.

"Well you see I got these 2 tickets for Hawaii. I was wondering if you would go with me."

Shuichi's lust started to lift just a little.

"Wait two? What about the kids?"

"I wanted it to be a little romantic getaway for us. What do you say?" Yuki breathed into his ear.

"I don't know. I still got Daisuke's party to plan and I wanna get it done in time before..." but Shuichi couldn't finish. Yuki was rubbing his hand on top of Shuichi's crotch making him become harder.

Again, Shuichi became weak.

"Okay. But only if you find someone responsible to watch the kids."

"Don't worry about it." Yuki started to lay Shuichi on the bed and reach for the whipped cream.

"Oh, and let it be anyone but your brother."

* * *

"Hey Saki, what's the matter?" asked Saki's older brother Kisei. He was 6'4" with an athletic body with eyes that were a golden hue with tiny bits of blue in them and hair that was black but you can see a little blue in it. Kisei was very popular with everyone too. The one thing everyone has come to learn over the years, though, is to never ever ever mess with his little brother. Kisei was more protective then a mama bear with her cub. Kisei was also very athletic but prefers tennis over any sport. 

"Nothing is the matter. Why do you ask?" Saki answered a bit flustered, serving the tennis ball.

"Well you are here helping me with practice instead with Daisuke like every Saturday, and you also seem a bit blue," replied Kisei returning the serve that Saki hit.

"It's nothing really."

"Come on. Just tell me what's the matter?"

"Fine." Saki said giving up. He went over to the bench, stopping their tennis game, and got a drink. "You know my feelings for Daisuke, right? Well that girl that he had a crush on for a while, Kaori, asked him out and now they are probably on a date." He said with a tint of sadness.

Kisei knew of his brother's crush on Daisuke. He wanted his brother to be happy therefore he didn't care whether if he was with a boy or not. Hell, he shouldn't be one to talk. He's been dating his boyfriend, Aiba, for about a year now.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," said Saki.

"So you know it really hurts me when I say that it's all your fault."

"I know. I just want Daisuke to be happy. Plus he is straight, even if his father isn't."

"You never know. You are a very attractive guy."

"Okay, okay that's enough."

"Now that I take a good look at you, you are almost as handsome as me. In fact I think I may have fallen in love with you," he said, putting his hands around Saki's neck, making kissing sounds.

"Quit it! I hate it when you do that! Do you realize I am your brother!?"

"Don't let such trivial things get in the way of our love! Let me kiss you!" He leaned in further only to make contact with Saki's fist. "OUCH! I was only playing!" He said while rubbing the bruise that was forming.

"I'm out of here! Practice by yourself!" He stomped off.

"Wait Saki! I was playing!" Kisei chased after him.

* * *

Daisuke waited nervously for Kaori to show up. He had no idea what to do, what to say, or how to act. He wished Saki was there. At least he would know what to do. Daisuke has always admired Saki for being so clear-headed and so cool. 

Wait! What was he doing!? He should be thinking about Kaoru!

He looked at himself, and he thought he looked like a dork. He had a white collared shirt on with a blue vest and black pants. He should have listened to Tai and borrowed some of his dad's clothes. He felt like a total weirdo.

"Hey Daisuke!" He heard someone shout. He turned around and he saw Kaori looking amazingly beautiful. She had a short black skirt on with a white v-cut blouse and nice knee high boots to complete the outfit.

"Hey...hey," he stuttered. "You look great."

"Uh...thanks, so do you. So you wanna go and choose a movie?"

"Um, yeah! Let's go."

* * *

"Oh god, Yuki! That was so great." Shuichi purred into his husband's chest catching his breath after hot passionate sex. 

"Yeah. That was nice. How long has it been since we had sex?"

"Too long. I never realized how long. Anyway, about the trip, why can't we bring the kids?" asked Shuichi.

"Well, so we can do what we just did ten minutes ago without getting interrupted." Yuki said, scared that his lover might change his mind about going without the kids.

"But we just did that without being interrupted. So why can't we bring them?" Shuichi pressed the subject further.

'Time to bring in the big guns' Yuki thought.

"Well, it's just that I miss you a lot and I don't get to see you that much anymore. I have my deadlines, and you have yours, so I thought you and I can get a break from everything and just be like what we used to be. Please Shuichi? Love?"

Shuichi eyes started to tear up a little (like anime eyes). He thought about what Yuki said and it was true. They see less and less of each other everyday and he was starting to miss Yuki.

"Oh Yuki! I feel the same way! Okay we can go by ourselves! I'm sorry!" Shuichi plunged himself at Yuki, kissing him all over his face.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" Yuki said a little bit aggravated, but inside he was a bit happy that Shuichi agreed to the trip.

"So Yuki who should we get to baby-sit?"

"I told you that I have it covered."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it."

Sighing Shuichi gave up.

"Okay, but like I said before don't let it be your brother. I don't want incidents like before happening."

At that Yuki stiffened a bit, but gained back his composure before Shuichi could see anything.

"Of course not." Yuki leaned in for a kiss. Just then, the phone rang. "Kuso."

"Hello?" Shuichi sat on the bed listening to the conversation. He then noticed Yuki's eyebrows furrow a little.

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Yuki took a deep breath. "Fine. I am on my way over."

"What was that about?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"That was Rika and Shin's friend's mom. She said that we need to pick them up from her house. They got into a fight with one of the kids." Yuki said with pure anger in his voice.

"What!? Are they okay!? Did they get hurt!?" Shuichi panicked.

"Yes, yes. They are fine, but we need to go and get them. So put your clothes on and lets go."

"Hai!" Shuichi nodded as he hurriedly got his clothes on.

* * *

"That movie was so great," said Daisuke. He and Kaori were now at McDonald's for dinner. To Daisuke's opinion, the date was going great so far. The movie went well and he and Kaori seemed to be having a good time. 

"Yeah, it was. So tell me, what are your friends like," asked Kaori, taking a bite out of her French fry.

"Well Tai is a bit crazy, but really funny. He is dependable and can be a good friend. Oh and he is obsessed with my dad." Daisuke said not wanting to tell her his dad is Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck, or that his husband is the famous Eiri Yuki. The only ones who knew that were Saki and Tai.

"Really?" Kaori asked with hardly any interest. "How about Saki? What is he like? What are his interest?" She questioned with a lot of enthusiasm.

"... Well, Saki is really cool and great. He is always calm and clearheaded, but it's sometimes hard to tell what he is thinking. His interest are mainly playing sports, and he's into a lot of rock and emo music."

"What about romantically? Is he seeing someone, or does he have a crush on someone?" She pressed on the subject of Saki.

"I'm not sure. He says that he likes someone a lot, but he won't tell anyone who it is." Daisuke said a little depressed about the fact one of his best friends doesn't trust him enough to tell him who he likes.

"I see." She turned her head to her wrist. "Shoot, look at the time. I have to go. I'll see you later Daisuke!" She waved and rushed out the door, leaving a stunned Daisuke in his spot.

"What was that about?"

* * *

Yuki was mad. No, not because his kids were in a fight. He was actually proud at the fact that they can fight and defend themselves. No, he was mad for a whole other reason. His precious evening was ruined. 

Shuichi on the other hand was worried for his kids. Hasn't he taught them that fighting wasn't right? And what the hell were they fighting about? He just hoped that they were okay because if they were, they are going to be in so much trouble!

When they finally reached the house, Shuichi rushed out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. Shindou, glad you can come. And I see you brought Mr. Uesugi with you too. Well come right in, I'll get Rika and Shin." Rika and Shin's friends' mom, Mrs. Nakahara, answered cheerfully.

Nodding, Shuichi and Yuki let themselves in. When they came in, they saw Shin with a bruised cheek and Rika with dried up tears on her face. Shuichi went over and rushed to his kids to make sure they were alright and started to kiss them all over.

Yuki went over to talk to Mrs. Nakahara. "So, what happened?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, I am not sure. I asked my son and daughter what they saw and they said one of the kids was picking on Rika and Shin was defending her. Next thing you know, they were fighting. I rushed right upstairs and I saw Rika crying and Shin had one of the boys pinned on the floor."

Now Yuki was really mad! No one picks on his little girl! He was just glad that Shin already kicked the guy's ass cause he would have done it himself!

"Did they tell you why they were picking on Rika?"

"No. Sorry, but they wouldn't tell me anything about why."

"That's okay. Thanks for everything and sorry for the trouble." Yuki apologized.

"No need for that. You know your kids are really sweet."

Yuki only nodded his thanks and went over to Shuichi and the kids.

"Let's go." he said.

And with that, they all got their things and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ride home was an awkward one. The whole ride was silent. Yuki was focused on driving while everyone looked out the window, trying to calm their nerves down. The second they got home, Shin and Rika tried to rush to their rooms.

"Hold it right there you two." Yuki said sternly.

Rika and Shin knew what they were in for. When their Tou-san used that voice that meant he was really angry. It could make lions quiver in their place.

"Now sit down on that couch right now and start from the beginning. And I want nothing but the truth. Any bullshit and you will be in even more trouble. And believe me, I will find out if you are lying." Yuki glared at them.

Shuichi just walked up from behind Yuki and held his shoulder. He knew Yuki was mad, but he needed to calm down a bit. And he did. Shuichi could feel Yuki's tension loosen a bit.

"Just tell us what happened. Please guys? We won't yell or interrupt, just explain so we can understand." Shuichi said.

"Well," Rika said a bit shaky, "the boy Shin was fighting was Ryoichi. He asked me out and I refused. He started a rumor saying how I was probably a lesbian(2) because my fathers are homosexuals. I didn't let it bother me, I really don't care about sexuality but then he started to talk about you guys. That's when Shin got more involved. Shin started to defend you guys and protect me." She finished, tears threatening to fall.

"I tried to be nice about it, but then he crossed the line when started to talk about our family! I mean it!" Shin started to shout.

Shuichi and Yuki just looked at them. They were shock to hear that this is what they have been fighting about.

"Okay, I understand, but violence is never the answer. You two go upstairs and get to bed. You'll find out your punishment tomorrow." Shuichi said.

"But Tou-chan-…"

"Now!" Shuichi shouted. They obeyed and went upstairs.

"Now who's being the hard-ass." Yuki said. When he went over to his husband, he saw that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Why? Why do people do that?" Shuichi cried into Yuki's chest. "Is it our fault? We're causing our kids to suffer." Shuichi cried harder. Yuki started to rub Shuichi's back in a circular motion.

"No. It's not anyone's fault. That is just how that bastard kid was raised. We can't ask him to change his beliefs. If people want to be assholes like that, there is nothing we can do, unfortunately. All we can do is suck it up and take it."

"But why should Rika and Shin have to suffer. And what about Daisuke, or even little Senichi!? Who knows what they are going through!"

"I know Shuichi."

"Why can't some people accept the fact that we love each other." Shuichi said, tears starting to subside.

"That's just the type of world this is."

* * *

A/N: that has to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. My hand hurts. Sorry for any mistakes. Well I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the lack of updating. I will try to update a lot sooner. Please forgive me! If you do I will update Love or Money this week, along with My Boyfriend's Fiance! Bye and please review! 

1- Is there really a Juinor Ms Tokyo? I don't if I made it up or not.

2-I have nothing against lesbians, I just wanted to make that boy seem like a jackass please don't feel offended if you do I am sorry. I have friends that are lesbians. I don't think that it's wrong and people are people no matter who they love. Boys love, or girls love, or boy and girl love I really don't care and I don't wanna dicriminate


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: La Li HO!!!!!!!!! Hey minna-san! Okay I really don't have a lot of time to be writing anything at all. I just want everyone to know that I am not dead and that I will be continuing writing and updating. It is just a little hard for me since I don't have a computer anymore. For those who don't know my house has caught on fire about 3 weeks ago and everything was lost so it is kinda hard for me to actually sit and write. Well on a computer anyway. I have been updating in my journal and putting some ideas down on paper. Unfortunately without a computer I don't know how soon I will be actually updating. I am sorry but I will do my best to update. Thanks for everyone who showed me their support through what had happen. I really appreciate it. So here is a reward for everyone and for showing me their support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do I receive any kind of money or personal gain for writing this story

* * *

It was two days after the incident at the sleep over. For a while there had been awkwardness between the children and parents. Even Senichi was a bit on edge and he had no idea what was going on. But after the second day everything seems to going back to normal. Shuichi and Yuki were getting ready for their trip.

"Yuki! Have you seen my swim trunks?!" called Shuichi from his bedroom. It was about two hours before their flight and Shuichi was getting ready and packed. He couldn't wait to leave for the islands. Not that he didn't love his kids, or anything but he needed a break like nothing else. Between work and planning Daisuke's party Shuichi was tired.

"No...You check the closet?" Yuki replied from the bathroom.

"Yes...not there!"

"How about your dresser?"

"Yes!"

"You check your suitcase?"

"If it was in my suit case I wouldn't be looking for it!" Shuichi went over to his suit case to see there were his swim trunks. "Oh I found them! You were right they were there! Thanks honey!"

"Yeah whatever." replied Yuki. Yuki came out of the bathroom in his robe smelling clean and fresh. He put his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulled him in close. Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's chest to feel his warmth.

"Hmmm...You smell good. Not like beer and cigarettes. What you usually smell like." Shuichi laughed.

"Brat. Anyway you packed up yet. We have to get ready to leave."

"Hai...I have everything. I have sun block, my bathing suit, sunglasses, beach towel, iPod, and some clothes and underwear."

"Good...but I don't think you are going need the clothes and underwear." Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear huskily.

Shuichi was about to giggle. It tickled him every time Yuki did that and yet aroused him all at the same time. He didn't know whether to melt into his arms or go into a laughing fit.

"I was thinking of maybe just staying in the hotel room all day doing various activities." Yuki proceeded with his perverted thoughts.

"Not that I don't want to do that, believe me I really do, but I don't want to be in the hotel room all day. I wanna go down to the beach and everything. Maybe try my new English skills."

"Better not. Let me do all the talking. You suck at English."

"Yuki! How can you be so mean!?" Shuichi whined.

"I am only stating the facts. Your English sucks. Last time you try to say 'where is the bathroom?' it came out 'would you rub my duck?' You almost got yourself molested and beaten up."

"Come one Yuki that was so long ago! My English improved some!" Shuichi pouted.

"Whatever. Just stick to the basics then." Yuki kissed him on the forehead before Shuichi could say anything more.

Shuichi laid on the bed thinking about the trip. He had everything planned out in his head. First he and Yuki would go to the hotel to get settled. Then they would go down to the beach to relax and play in the water. Next they would stop and get some lunch. Afterwards go back to the hotel to get changed. He would pack a nice lunch and they would go back to a secluded part of the beach where they would eat and other "activities". Shuichi blush just thinking about what they were going to do. Yes it would a perfect trip.

"Are you ready? We need to go." said Yuki getting dressed.

"Wait Yuki. Where is the babysitter?"

Yuki stayed still for a second trying to think of a plausible lie.

"Just called. Stuck in traffic. Will be here soon. Now we have to go if we want to make it on time." Yuki grabbed his and some of Shuichi's things and made his way downstairs, Shuichi followed behind taking in some of his suitcases.

"I can't wait for our trip, Yuki! This is so exciting!" Shuichi squealed.

Yuki put down their things at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey you lazy kids! Help me and you tou-chan get these things in the car!" Yuki called.

They all came rushing downstairs to help out. When everything was put away into the car they all said goodbye and Yuki and Shuichi went off.

* * *

All the kids stood there on the lawn watching as the car that their parents were in fad further and further away. As soon it was out of sight they went inside the house.

"Psst"

Senichi's ears twitch. He looked back to see that there was nothing behind him but a big ole bush.

"Must've been the wind." he said to himself.

"Psst"

There is was again. He looked back to see again there was nothing there. Then out of no where a rock came flying a little too close for comfort.

"WAHH!! DAISUKE! SHIN! THERE IS A MONSTER!!!" cried Senichi as he ran to his brothers for protection. Senichi ran into Daisuke's arms and started to panick."Dshke thrs a mnshter ut thr!" (Daisuke there is a monster out there!) Senichi scream with his face in Daisuke's chest.

"Monster? What are you talking about?" Shin quirked an eyebrow.

"There! Outside! Behind the bush!" Senichi grabbed Daisuke's and Shin's hand and led them outside where he thought the monster is currently residing. Everyone looked at the bush, but saw nothing out of the ordinary about it.

"Are you sure you saw something? It could have been the wind." suggest Shin.

"No! It was a monster!" Senichi defended.

"Look there is nothing there." and to prove his point Daisuke grabbed a stick and poked a random place in the bush.

"OUCH!" the monster in the bush shouted.

"What the hell!?" shouted Daisuke as he walked further from the bush.

"I told ya! I told ya! There is a monster in there!" Senichi screamed. Daisuke put Senichi behind him protecting him from whatever was in that bush. He just hopes that it might have been a monster and not the damn paparazzi. The last thing they need is to move again because they had found out where they lived.

The bush began to rustle more and more. Daisuke quickly grabbed the stick that he had in his hand and put in a fighting position, ready for anything that was about to come out of that bush. The figure began to become clearer and Shin and Daisuke were about to charge, but what they saw made them fall back.

"DAMN! Daisuke that hurt like hell damn it!" the man rubbed his offended face.

"Uncle Tatsuha!?" they all screamed in both excitement and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Daisuke.

"Well, I am going to be babysitting you little rugrats while your parents are away." Tatsuha pointed at himself smiling.

"Alright! Uncle Tatsuha babysitting! Party time baby!" shouted Shin excited. He began making plans in his head walking back in the house, Senichi behind. Leaving Daisuke and Tatsuha alone.

"Wait a second, Uncle Tatsuha, why were you hiding in the bush?" asked Daisuke.

"Um...well you see...the thing is..." Tatsuha began to sweat.

"Hmm...Come to think of it, you aren't allowed to baby-sit us without someone here to baby-sit you. Now why would dad let you baby-sit all of a sudden." Daisuke started to rub his chin. "I know, Yuki never told my dad that you were the one babysitting did he?"

"Well, not exactly...so why don't you be a good boy and keep this between you and me?" Tatsuha tried his best to smile.

"I don't know uncle. You are asking me to lie to my father. My father. The one who raised me, loved me, and nurtured me since I was a child. How could you ask me to do something like that?" Daisuke said in dramatic tone.

Tatsuha began to twitch. "Okay what do you want you little blackmailer?"

"Fifty bucks should suffice." Daisuke smirked

"Make it twenty."

"Fifty."

"Thirty."

"Fifty"

"Thirty-five."

"Well, I could just call him up right now. They shouldn't be too far away." Daisuke reached for the cell phone in his pocket.

"Okay! Okay!" Tatsuha reached into his pocket and handed Daisuke a fifty dollar bill. "There you go you little leech."

"Pleasure doing business." Daisuke smirked.

"Damn brat. Just like his dad."

* * *

Daisuke was holding hands with Kaori in the park. Everything seemed so perfect. The air was crisped, there was a full moon, and no one was in the park so it was just them alone, and yet some how it just didn't feel as good as it should to Daisuke. What was wrong with him? Here he was with the girl of his dreams and yet something feels as if there is something missing. So lost in thought Daisuke failed to hear what Kaori was saying.

"What was that?" Daisuke said snapping out of his daze.

Frowning at the lack of attention Kaori once again repeated herself. "As I was saying, I was wondering if you would help tutored me. You see my last report wasn't so great and now my mom is getting on my about it. Since you are the smartest guy in the school, maybe you can help me?"

"Sure. Why not?" he said.

"Yay! Goodie!" she swung her arms around his neck pulling him into her embrace.

_"It everything I had ever hope for but still there is something...something missing. What is it?"_ Daisuke thought to himself.

"Saki!"

Hearing this Daisuke's head immediately shot up, so did Kaori's. Looking to see if it was the same Saki, Daisuke scanned the park to see where the noise came from. He let go of Kaori and ran to the source where he heard the noise. And what he saw made Daisuke stop dead in his tracks.

There was Saki. In his arms a girl whom Daisuke had never seen before. Who was she? And why was she hanging all over Saki? He thought Saki was never interested in other people. But then again a couple days ago didn't he say that there was someone important to him? Was she the one he was talking about? She was beautiful. She had a great curvy figure. Nice size breast, a thin waist, and great legs. He short dark brown showed the great bone structure in her face. She was gorgeous. Of course not even Saki can resist her.

"I am so happy you are here! It's been so long since we last seen each other." she smiled at Saki.

"Yeah I miss you too. It has been a while. Too long for my liking." Saki smiled back.

"Come on Saki! You and I can go to my hotel. We can have fun there. You know dinner and maybe so other things."

"Sure" Saki followed behind as she took his hand and led them to her room. Not knowing they were leaving behind a very sullen Daisuke.

"Daisuke! There you are!" she said running up to him. She saw Daisuke stare at something. Following his gaze she saw Saki with some other girl on his hand. "Who the hell is the girl!?" Kaori demanded the answer from Daisuke.

"I don't know. Saki never told me about her. At least I don't think he has."

Kaori started to rant about the girl's negatives. However Daisuke wasn't listening to one word. He was too busy thinking about what he just saw.

Something inside of him responded in a way he didn't understand when he saw that girl with her arms around Saki. He didn't know what to think. The feeling was so confusing. It made his stomach turn. He felt sick.

"...she isn't even that pretty. She looks like she had several operations done! And another thing-Daisuke are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah. I think I am. How about I take you home and we call it a night?"

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Not much of a chapter, but my session on this computer ended. Next chapter there will be more Yuki and Shuichi and their vacation from hell...hehe you will see what I mean. Anyway I have a question: Would you rather have shorter chapters and earlier updates or longer chapters but longer updates? Please review! No flames!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with a vengeance! Well, not really a vengeance, but you get the idea. So after a long gruesome summer and horrible first months of school, I had finally found a little bit of time to start typing. So I am not going to do the individual answer review thingy, well mostly because I have no time. So I will do them later. But don't get me wrong, everyone reviews mean so much to me. Also ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not Gravitation.

* * *

Daisuke didn't know what too feel right now. He felt sadness, anger, lied to...all in all he felt crappy. But that is the thing! Why in the hell did he feel crappy!? He should be happy Saki finally found someone. He guess this feeling is because Saki is his best friend and best friends should be able to tell each other everything. Didn't Saki trust him?

Great, not he made himself more depressed.

****

Knock knock

"Hey Daisuke! Are you still in your room? You have been in there for since yesterday! Get out now! It is time to eat!"

"Go away Uncle Tatsuha! I don't feel like eating right now!" Daisuke said as he buried his head into his pillow. He did not have a very good appetite right now. How could he when his friendship was in crisis? Or maybe he was the one that thought it was a crisis? What does Saki think about their friendship!? Maybe he was just with Daisuke out of pity? He is the most popular person in school. He could hang out with anyone. What makes him so-

****

PUNCH!

"ITAI! What the hell was that for!?" Daisuke rubbed his abused head. How did Tatsuha get in here anyway!?

"Well, while you were in you teenage angst mode, I pried your door open. You looked so lost in your thoughts I thought I help you out with a punch to the head. Worked too. You should thank me." Tatsuha responded smugly.

"How the fuck did you pry my door open!" was more of a command than a question.

"Language. What would your father say? And to answer your question, I broke into so many hotel rooms trying to meet Ryuichi, opening up locked doors is like breathing to me."

"You are such a freak. You and Tai have too much in common. Like long lost brothers or something."

"Whatever. So, are you going to tell me what your smart-ass head was angsting over?"

"It's nothing"

"With you Shindos it is never nothing." Tatsuha said as he sat on Daisuke's bed joining him. "Now tell me what is wrong." He ruffled his hair.

" I don't know. That is the thing. I seen Saki with this girl and for some reason I...ARGH! I just don't get it! I see girls hang him all the time. What made this situation different I don't know." _Maybe because this time he didn't push her away_ Daisuke thought.

Tatsuha rubbed his chin as he continues to listen. Jeez, Shuichi and Daisuke may look a like but they are too different. Intelligence level being one difference, but when Shuichi saw Yuki almost the next day he realized that he was in love. This kid hasn't realized it for years! Maybe stupidity may it easier to realize you emotions.

"So what do you think of the situation Uncle Tatsuha!?" Daisuke asked on the brink of tears.

"Hmm…I have no clue," he smiled widely. Hey, the kid needs to realize these things for himself. He is smart. He will figure it out.

"You no good excuse for an uncle! What good are you if you can't help me with simple problems but for some reason you know how to break into a five-star hotel!?"

"Hey! How can you have an IQ of like a thousand but you can not figure out you own emotions!?"

That stung. A lot. And Tatsuha realizes that.

Tatsuha raked his hand through his hair. "Hey look, you are a super smart kid, but now you know that sometimes even a super smart brain can be out-smarted by a heart."

Wow, he would never expect something like that to come out of his uncle's mouth.

"Now let's go eat! I made a whole bunch of excellent foods today! And for dessert…Ryuichi shaped cookies! Hahaha, I made it so I could _eat_ Ryuichi! Get it!?"

Daisuke sat on his bed twitching, thanking all deities above that he didn't have Uesugi blood in him.

* * *

**__**

"You are now landing in Hawaii. Please make sure that you have all your belongings before exiting the plan"

"Yuki this is so exciting! It's been so long since you and I been alone together!" a happy Shuichi said as he latched on to Yuki's arm causing him to swerve.

"Hey! Watch it brat, I am driving! I got to be extra careful, I haven't rode on this side of the rode in a while. You are going cause me to get into an accident and then we will be stuck in the hospital the whole vacation."

"Sorry, Yuki," Shuichi said dejectedly.

Feeling bad, Yuki ruffled Shuichi's hair to show that he wasn't angry. This little action of love caused Shuichi to smile brightly. Kami, what Yuki wouldn't do for that smile of his.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked meekly.

"Hmm?"

"Um…not to ruin our vacation or anything, I mean this is just out of curiosity, but ummm…You can't rape the willing –smirks-you aren't just doing this because you haven't been getting any in a while?" Shuichi asked, putting his hand on his hips.

Bulls-eye.

"Shuichi do you really think that little of me? I am your husband. I do things to make you happy. That is my one soul purpose for breathing. How could you even doubt my intentions? I love you Shuichi."

And with those last words, Shuichi's eyes began to swell with tears.

"Yuki! I am so sorry! How could you ever forgive for doubting you!?" Shuichi clung to Yuki's arm as if his life (or Yuki's) dependent on it.

"You idiot! I told you not to do that! Do you want to crash!?" Shuichi then pulled into his own seat and sat quietly until they reached the hotel.

(About an hour later)

"WOW! Yuki look how awesome this place looks!" Shuichi ran into the huge hotel lobby taking in all the scenery. He then noticed a huge fountain with a beautiful variety of fish. He ran to the fountain and stuck his hand in trying to touch the fish.

Yuki couldn't help but smile at the childish ways of his lover. He was just so cute sometimes. It was times like these Yuki remembers why he married Shuichi. Yuki went up to the hotel clerk checking him and Shuichi in. She blushed was enough to match Nakano hair. Hnn…as if she had a chance.

Yuki grabbed the keys and his brat, trying to get away from the flirty (nice way of saying slutty) hotel clerk.

"I can't wait to see what our room looks like after seeing just the lobby!" Shuichi squealed in the elevator. He was just too excited. He wondered what he ever did to deserve a husband like Yuki who loved him so much (**A/N**: NO SHUICHI HE IS JUST TRYING TO RAPE YOU…**Yuki: **You can't rape the willing –smirks-)

****

Ding ding

"YAY! This is our floor!!!" Shuichi ran out of the elevator right to his room. "Yuki hurry! You have the room key!"

"Wait two second you damn brat! I am the one carrying your heavy luggage!" Yuki shuffled to catch up with Shuichi. Yuki then threw the bags on the floor and hurriedly open the door. Truth was he couldn't wait to get inside either.

Both Yuki's and Shuichi's eyes went big as the hotel room open. It was so beautiful. The floor was decorated with beautiful blue rose petals, giving the allusion of a beautiful blue ocean. The bed was king sized with a gorgeous blue canopy surrounding it. The bathroom had a coral pink and blue marble, and a huge Jacuzzi tub (big enough for two; D) All in all everything was blue and magnificent.

"Yuki everything is just so perfect," said Shuichi, hugging Yuki tightly around the waist. Yuki quickly wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

"Hey, let's go see just how comfy the bed is." Not waiting for the reply, Yuki grabbed Shuichi bridal style and placed him on the bed. "So let's start this vacation right," he said ending it with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"GAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNCLE TATSUHA COME QUICKLY!!!"

Tatsuha shot up from the couch. What they hell could be so important that Rika had to interrupted his dream of Ryuichi and him getting married? Tatsuha rushed up to Rika's room to see what the big emergency was.

"What is the matter, Rika?" asked Tatsuha as he knocked on the door.

"I am bleeding!" she shouted.

Now that was a great reason for waking him up.

"WHAT!? How!? Where!?" he asked as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Rika open the door now!" he pounded on the door.

"No way! It is embarrassing."

'Embarrassing'? What could be so embarrassing?

"Rika, where are you bleeding?" It went silent. "Rika?"

"I am bleeding down there" she said.

"Down there?" he asked confused.

"You know…in the genital area."

3…

2…

1…

"OH!" It finally clicked. So Rika was becoming a woman. Good…WAIT! No bad! He didn't know the first thing about this stuff! "Okay Rika. There is no reason to panic. You see, you have your period now." He spoke calmly.

"I know that you dummy! What I need right now is for you to buy me the things I need!" she shouted.

You don't have to be so rude. She is lucky I am blaming to on the hormones right now. "Okay. I am going to get them right now. I'll am going to bring your brothers with me. You think you will be alright in there by yourself." 

"I am practically a woman now Uncle Tatsuha. I think I can handle ten minutes alone. Just hurry up and get the hell back."

She is hormonal right now. She is hormonal right. He chanted in his head. 

At the store…

"Okay, now what?" asked Shin. Him and Senichi both came with their Uncle to the store looking for Rika's _stuff. _The only problem was that neither of them knew exactly what she needed.

"I have no clue."

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"I forgot okay! Along with bleeding, periods also come with bitchy-ness."

"But she is like that every day."

"Imagine her everyday only ten times worse."

Was it just him, or did Shin and Senichi just become paler? Ignoring them, Tatsuha went to find a female sales clerk.

"Hey! Do you mind helping me with something?" he asked the lady.

"Sure! I just love love love love love helping people! How may I be of service of you today!?" Damn, this girl had waaaaaaaaayyy too much coffee.

"Um…okay? Anyway, I have a teenage girl at home who is having some problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Womanly problems" he mumbled just enough for her to hear.

"OH! I can definitely help with that! You know when I first got my period I was just crying crying crying my eyes out! I thought I was going to die with all the blood that was coming out of my vagina!"

"OKAY! Please just show me what I need to buy." TMI. Too much information. There were children around.

"Follow me!" she marched to the woman hygiene section. "Okay here you go! Pads, tampons, everything that a female needs when that time of the month comes!"

"Thanks. That is all that I need," he said. He then took Senichi's hand and started to look for what to get Rika.

"So what do you think?" questioned Shin.

"I don't know. What do you think will suit her best? Does she like the fragrant ones, or maybe the non-scented? Pads, tampons?"

"Maybe we should ask that lady?"

"No way. Let's figure this out ourselves. I know! We flip a coin. Heads pads, tails tampons."

"That doesn't sound so smart."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?"

"I know! We can call Mika and ask her what brand she uses," Shin said confidently.

That was actually a pretty smart idea. So the kid isn't as dumb as he looks. With that, he pulled out his cell and called Mika.

Ring ring…

"Hello."

"Mika! Thank god!"

"What the hell do you want? I am a very busy person."

"I know, but this is an emergency."

"Look, Tatsuha, if I told you once I will tell you again: I cannot get you into Ryuichi's anything. Concert, hotel, pants…"

Tatsuha grinded his teeth. "That is not the emergency. Rika is having her period and I don't know exactly what I need to buy her."

"Oh I see. Well I usually get Playtex scented tampons, but since this is her first time get her pads. That is the best choice. And get her a smaller size. She is still very young. That should do. I will be over later to talk to her."

"Thanks Mika." Tatsuha hung up. He grabbed the items needed and rushed to the cashier, Senichi and Shin flat on his trail.

"So you got what is needed?"

"Yeah. Please just hurry and ring me up. I don't need a PMS-ing Rika on my hands." Tatsuha then felt a tug on his pants. It was Senichi.

"Uncle Tatsuha, I want candy!" Senichi pointed to the candy aisle.

"Not right now Senichi." He sighed.

"I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY!" Senichi cried.

"NO!"

"I WANT CANDY NOW!" said both Senichi and the sales lady.

"Why are you shouting!?" Tatsuha screeched.

"CAUSE WE WANT CANDY AND YOU ARE A BIG MEANIE WHO WON'T BUY IT FOR US!!!!" Senichi and her both whine in unison.

"FINE! Go get what you want!" Senichi went to go get candy. The sale lady was about to follow before Tatsuha grabbed her by the collar. "Not you!"

"Aww."

Back at home…

"Rika" Tatsuha knocked on the door. "I got you your things."

"WHAT TOOK ALL OF YOU SO FREAKING LONG! I AM HERE SUFFERING AND YOU GUYS ACT LIKE IT IS NOT A BIG DEAL! I HATE YOU ALL!"

It's the hormones. It's the hormones. Tatsuha once again chanted. 

"We're sorry. We just were not sure what to get." He rubbed his temples. "Look, I will leave them outside your door. You can grab them when you want."

Tatsuha then went downstairs to pick up where his dreams left off.

* * *

"Yuki," Shuichi moaned, "that was so amazing."

"Hn," Yuki smirked.

Shuichi and he were both laying in nirvana, basking in the after-glow of their mind blowing sex session. Shuichi was cuddled up against Yuki, head under Yuki's chin, playing with Yuki's nipples.

God. Shuichi didn't know what got into Yuki, but he loved it.

"So," he continued to play with the nipple, "what should we do next that doesn't involve sex in any way?"

"We can sleep."

"Yuki! I am serious!"

"So am I," to prove this Yuki closed his eyes.

"Yuki!"

"What?" Yuki said in annoyance.

"Come on please? Let's go to the beach or the shops. I don't wanna lay in a hotel bed all day sleeping or having sex."

"Why not? Sounds like the perfect vacation to me."

"Please Yuki"

Oh no! The puppy eyes. No! Must avoid cute-ness…

"Please?"

Damn, he is starting to tear. Resolve is weaking…

"Fine. Let's sleep for awhile first though."

"YAY! I love you Yuki!"

* * *

"Okay, what the hell is wrong?"

Tai went directly in front of Daisuke's face.

"What are you talking about?"

Crossing his arms, Tai replied: " You haven't been acting the same, you haven't been eating, you have bags under your eyes, and now you are ignoring ME WHEN I AM TALKING YOU!" Tai shouted in his ear.

"I get it. Please just leave me alone."

Frowning, Tai went up to Daisuke and started to rub his back.

"Seriously, what is the matter. Both me and Saki are worried about you."

"Saki?" This got his attention.

"Yeah."

"Why would he worry? It is not like we are good friends!" he pouted and slammed his head back into his pillow.

"Now you know things are weird when a smart person starts saying stupid things." Tai frowned.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Look, you and Saki are great friends. He trusts you more than anyone. Hell, maybe even his brother. How can you even think you two aren't good friends?"

"'Cause I know he is hiding something from me! I don't know what, but I can sense that he is!" Daisuke started to tear up. This was really getting to him. "I trust Saki with everything. He means so much too me. It hurts to know that he is hiding something from me. I mean I lo…"

This was it!

"I love him so much."

YES! Finally. Now to reel him in.

"Daisuke. Listen what you just told me. You said you loved Saki. But love him how? Is it strictly platonically, or as a lover?"

Daisuke was silent on the outside, but the inside…

How the hell can he even suggest something like that! Of course I mean as friends! I mean…I do love him…

"Let me make this more obvious. If Kaori and Saki were both drowning who would you save first?"

Saki! No doubt…but that don't mean…or does it?

"Look, I will leave you alone with your thoughts."

Daisuke sat on the bed thinking hard about what he and Tai just talked about.

"Oh and Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I forget, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Saki is here down stairs and he is waiting to see you!" he smiled and left before the pillow that Daisuke threw hit him.

"You dummy!"

* * *

A/N: This is where I end it people. I am sorry for the long wait. I am going to try to update my other stories a lot quicker than before. I really hope you like this chapter. I am not too fond of it. Not enough Yuki and Shuichi. I am going to try to work them in more next chapter. I am going to try to focus on them more. Them, Senichi, and Shin. Not enough of them. Please review if you want me to update! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone :D I hope you all had a happy holiday and hope your year is going to be great... It's been a while since I updated this story so I was due for awhile. This is actually one of my favorite stories that I have ever done... I am actually a little excited to be getting back into it. And I am going to be doing my other stories too I hope I didn't lose my mojo... Also anyone who is interested I desperately need a beta reader. Anyone interested please message me. I've gotten lazy over the years and my grammar suck and vocab not wide in variety.

Thanks to all my great reviewers and all those people who were patiently waited for my lazy ass to get in gear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor get any type of profit for doing this fanfic

* * *

This had to be the most awkward situation in Daisuke's life. Here he was with the last person he wanted to see, and all he could do was stare, mouth agape.

"Hey Daisuke, what's up?" Saki said trying to get things started. He could not stand the way Daisuke was staring at him like that. When he heard from Tai that Daisuke was not doing well he rushed right over. He felt guilty about it, but secretly he hope that Kaori dumped him. He knows he should not be thinking that way, but that girl was no good for. Daisuke should be with someone who would cherish him the way he deserved to be cherished.

"Nothing, I should be asking you that!" Daisuke snapped. He did not mean too. It was not Saki's fault completely but still he couldn't help it.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Saki questioned.

"You've been canceling on me all the time and ignoring my phone calls! Is it me! Did I do something for you to completely hate me!" Daisuke took a breath and stared at Saki's complete look of utter shock. "I don't want to lose you as a friend," Daisuke whispered as tears threaten to fall.

Before Daisuke knew what was happening, Saki took his face and lick one pesky tear that manage to escape. Daisuke eyes widen and his face turned scarlet.

"You aren't losing me as a friend. Never in a million years could you get rid of me even if you wanted to. You mean too much to me. I know I haven't been acting the way a good friend should, but that is all me. Not you. Never you. I got my own issues and I need you to trust me and I will work on them," Saki smiled with Daisuke's face still in his hands. Daisuke then removed himself from Saki's hands, blush still going strong.

"No... It's not your fault. I guess I was overreacting. It's just... I depend on you all the time. I mean the whole time I was with Kaori, all I can think is how I wish you were there in case I was messing up on something. I want to be strong enough for you to trust and depend on me," he continued to hold onto Saki's hands.

Saki smiled and wrapped his arm around Daisuke's neck, surprising Daisuke.

"Waggh!"

"I depend on you more than you think," Saki whispered into Daisuke's sensitive ear.

"Thank you," Daisuke smiled.

"Come on! Make me something to eat. I'm starving!" Saki put Daisuke in a headlock and messed up his hair.

"What am I? Your mother! It isn't my job to feed you!" he said trying to remove himself from Saki's surprising strong grip.

"But I am your guest!"

Daisuke was then able to remove himself from the headlock and pin Saki to the floor.

"Gotcha!"

And that is when time stopped for the both of them. Daisuke always known that Saki was handsome but her never realized exactly how handsome he was. Especially his eyes. They were just so intense. So beautiful. And Saki's lips. They were just so perfectly shaped. So kissable. Just a little closer and he could...

"GAHHH!!! What are you doing to Saki you little freak!" Rika came in to see Daisuke's stupid self on her perfect Saki!

Daisuke just then snapped out of it to realize just how close he was to Saki. He immediately jumped off him and try to hold yet again another blush forcing its way to his face.

"He started it! He put me in a headlock!" Daisuke tried to defend himself against his sister's wrath.

"You wouldn't feed me!" Saki also trying hold back a blush.

"You meanie!" Rika kick Daisuke in the leg and took Saki by the hand. "Don't worry Saki, I'll feed you," Rika proceeded to drag Saki in the kitchen with Daisuke on their heels.

Meanwhile, gazers from the stairs continue to watch....

"And he was just so close," Tai sighed.

"Don't worry. He will get there eventually. I mean he is his father's son," said Tatsuha.

"I know, still it's frustrating. I guess there is nothing I can do. As Bad Luck hit song once said 'Love must run it's own course!'" Tai stood up and put a fist in the air.

"Such a fanboy," Tatsuha mocked.

"Like you should talk. At least I never broke into hotel rooms to meet Nittle Graspers's Ryuichi Sakuma! Who by the way is nothing compared to the awesome-ness that is Shuichi Shindo!"

Them is fighting words...

"At least I never stolen Ryuichi's underwear!"

"..." Tai looked at Tatsuha unconvinced

"Okay, I did but that is not the point!"

* * *

A/N: Okay that is all I have for now, but I promise next chapter will be longer... Forgive me *bows* Please review and tell me your comments, criticism, and story ideas... Thank you


End file.
